1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, such as a capacitor, an inductor, and a resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, multilayer ceramic electronic components, such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors, have been used for various electronic devices.
In general, these electronic components each include two principal surfaces opposite in the laminating direction, two side surfaces opposite in the width direction perpendicular to the laminating direction, and two end surfaces opposite in the length direction perpendicular to the laminating direction and the width direction.
Two or more external electrodes are provided on the outer surface of the laminated body. The external electrodes are each provided on the end surfaces and portions of the principal surfaces, the end surfaces and portions of the side surfaces, or the end surfaces and portions of the side surfaces and principal surfaces. The external electrodes have a substantially U-shaped or substantially L-shaped cross section in the laminating direction.
Such a multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a substrate by electrically connecting portions of the respective external electrodes, provided primarily on the principal surfaces or the side surfaces, to lands of a substrate with a joint material, such as a solder interposed therebetween.
However, when the substrate of the mounted structure is warped by a thermal shock or the like, a stress resulting from the warp propagates, through the lands, the joint material, and the external electrodes, to the laminated body, so as to cause the ceramic portion and the internal electrode portion of the laminated body to crack, deform, or the like. As a result, this will cause a decrease in performance and/or a decrease in reliability in the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-109238 discloses wraparound portions of external terminal electrodes respectively provided with leading-end spaced portions spaced from principal surfaces of a ceramic body, in order to prevent the ceramic body from cracked by the stress mentioned previously.
However, the wraparound portions of the external terminal electrodes in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-109238 respectively include base end-side joint portions joined to the principal surfaces of the ceramic body. Accordingly, there is concern that the stress will propagate to the ceramic body through the base end-side joint portions and the external terminal electrodes, and it has been difficult to adequately reduce or prevent cracks.